currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Italian 10 centesimo coin
Kingdom of Italy Napoleonic Kingdom of Italy |value= £0.10 |years= *1807–1814http://maxentius.lamoneta.it/PagineStatiItaliani/Napoleone.htm *1862–1867Numista: 10 Centesimi — Vittorio Emanuele II — Italy 1862–1867 *1893–1894Numista: 10 Centesimi — Umberto I — Italy 1893–1894 *1911 (commemorative)Numista: 10 Centesimi — Vittorio Emanuele III — Italy 1911 *1919–1943Numista: 10 Centesimi — Vittorio Emanuele III — Italy 1919–1937Numista: 10 Centesimi — Vittorio Emanuele III — Italy 1936–1939Numista: 10 Centesimi — Vittorio Emanuele III — Italy 1939–1943 |mass= |diameter= |composition= |shape= round |alignment= *coin (1863-1943) *medallic (1911 comm.) |obverse= (1807–1814) * (1862–1867) * (1893–1894) * (1911; 1919–1943) }} |reverse= (1862–1867, 1893–1894) *Women by ship, value (1911) * , value, year (1919–1937) * , , value, year (1936–1943) }} }} The 10 centesimo coin was first minted by the Napoleonic Kingdom of Italy in 1807. A year after the founding of the Kingdom of Italy, the Italian lira was reintroduced, and in the process introuced a new 10 centesimo coin. Since then, new issues were introduced in 1893, 1911, 1919, 1936, and 1939. These coins equaled 10 centesimi, or 0.10 lire. History Napoleonic coin The first 10 centesimo coin was introduced in 1807 during the reign of the Napoleonic Kingdom of Italy. It weighed only 1.9 grams and had a diameter of 18 millimeters. The coin was composed of 200/1000 silver, and due to its low silver content, it is often regarded as parpagliola. Luigi Manfredini was given the task of designing the coin. On the obverse, an "N" was displayed under the ; both were surrounded by a . The reverse showed the value, year of minting, and the text "Napoleone Imperatore Ere". These coins stopped circulating in 1814. Coin of Victor Emmanuel II In 1862, two years after the establishment of the Kingdom of Italy, a new 10 centesimo coin was minted. It was significantly larger in size than the last coin, having been 10 grams in mass and 30 millimeters in diameter. The coin was mainly composed of copper. On the obverse of the coin is an effigy of with the lettering, "VITTORIO EMANUELE II RE D'ITALIA". The reverse displayed the value of the coin and year of minting surrounded by a wreath with a at the top. These coins were minted up until 1867. Coin of Umberto I coin depicting Umberto I.]] After the end of Victor Emmanuel II's reign, took the title of King of Italy. Because of this, new coins were issued displaying the new king. In 1893, a new issue of 10 centesimo coins was created, which displayed Umberto on the obverse with the lettering, "UMBERTO I RE D'ITALIA". The reverse of the coin, just like the last coin, had displayed the value and year of minting surrounded by a wreath with a five-pointed star on top of it. Other than design, this coin had other differences with the coin depicting Victor Emmanuel II. It was composed of bronze. The mass of the coin was lowered to 9.51 grams and the diameter to 30.34 millimeters. These were only circulated for two years, ending the process in 1894. 1911 commemorative coin During 1911, the Kingdom of Italy introduced a commemorative 10 centesimo coin, on the occasion of the 50th anniversary of the country. Once again, the 10 centesimo coin was composed of copper. It weighed 9.97 grams and had a diameter of 30 millimeters, being very similar in size to the first 10 centesimo coin of the kingdom. The coin was engraved by L. Giorgi and D. Trentacoste. Displayed on the obverse for the first time was the successor of Umberto I, with the lettering, "VITTORIO EMANUELE III RE D'ITALIA". The reverse displayed two women by a ship along with the value and the numbers, "1861-1911". Two million of these coins were produced in the one year it was minted. 1919 issue .]] In 1919, another 10 centesimo coin was issued the Kingdom of Italy. It was designed by Attilio Silvio Motti. Like most coins the same value before it, the coin was composed of copper. The coin was smaller than most of the 10 centesimo coins that came before it, having a mass of 5.4 grams, a diameter of 23 millimeters, and a thickness of 1.9 millimeters. Featured on the obverse was King Victor Emmanuel III with the legend, "VITTORIO EMANVELE III RE D'ITALIA". Its reverse showed a on a with the value and year of minting. Due to having circulated the longest of all Italian 10 centesimo coins (until 1937), it is the most common, as roughly 406 million copies were made. This coin was the first standard issue 10 centesimo coin that featured Victor Emmanuel III. 1936 issue .]] A year prior to the end of the former 10 centesimo coin, during 1936, the Kingdom of Italy produced a new coin of the same value. It had a mass of 5.4 grams, a diameter of 22 millimeters, and a thickness of 1.6 millimeters. The coin was once again composed of copper. Its engraver, Giuseppe Romagnoli had designed an effigy of King Victor Emmanuel III on the obverse, with the legend, "VITT·EM·III ·RE·E·IMP·". On its obverse was a and an of with the value, year of minting, and state title (Italia). Production of these coins ceased in 1939 with the introduction of a new coin. 1939 issue In 1939, a year prior to the Kingdom of Italy's involvement in , a new 10 centesimo coin was produced. It was the first 10 centesimo coin to be compose of aluminum-bronze, due to the need of copper for weaponry. The coin weighed a total of 4.9 g, had a diameter of 22.5 millimeters, and had a thickness of 2 millimeters. The 1939 issue (pictured above) was very similar to the 1936 issue. Just like the last coin, it was engraved by Giuseppe Romagnoli. It had featured Victor Emmanuel III with the legend, "VITT·EM·III ·RE·E·IMP·" on its obverse. On the reverse, a Fascist fasces, an ear of corn, the value, year of minting, and state title (Italia) were displayed. In design, the coin was identical to the 1936 issue, but in composition, mass, diameter, and thickness, it had differed. Production of this issue ceased in 1943 following Italy's withdrawal from World War II. References Category:19th century coins Category:20th century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Bronze Category:Coins of Italy Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Italian inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Copper Category:Dated coins Category:Italian lira Category:Round coins Category:Silver